


Hunted

by SapphoMode



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Kink, But like you want it, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling While Knotted, Drool/Saliva Kink, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fear Play, Forest Sex, Hunt Avatar Alice "Daisy" Tonner, I guess she's trans but really I just wanted her to have a dick, Implied Public Nudity, Injury Recovery, Knotting, Licking Blood, Making Out, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader has a vagina btw, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Strength difference, That tree has seen so much shit, Trans Girl!Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Werewolf/Dog Cock, musk kink, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoMode/pseuds/SapphoMode
Summary: You're walking in the forest at night, and Daisy is hungry.
Relationships: Alice "Daisy" Tonner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm horny for Daisy. Yes I hate cops. We exist.

I’ve always loved early autumn nights. There’s something about the way the breeze touches your skin that’s just magical. The quiet shuffling of the leaves, the sound of crickets and cicadas chirping, and the earthy taste of the fall air fills me with a sense of peace that you just can’t quite get anywhere else. That’s why in late september, with warm, fresh air in my lungs and a spring in my step, I went out for a long walk into the forest.

You may wonder why I was out so late, but I can assure you my neighborhood is one of the safest in the state. The police are hardly even out, and when they are it’s mostly because they’re hungry. I think they might be bored, but I’d take a cop that does nothing over one who uses their power any day. That’s why I was surprised when I passed one a short way into my walk. I vaguely recognized her even without the uniform, but I couldn’t remember her name. I had seen her walking around the neighborhood, and we had exchanged a few words once when we were in line at the butcher’s. I remember thinking it was odd how she bought so much meat, but I figured she just had a large family. Looking back on it, that was a stupid assumption given that she made sure I knew she was single.

None of this crossed my mind as I passed her. The only thing I noticed was how strange she was acting. There’s no way she couldn’t have noticed me as I came up behind her, but she was distracted. She was sniffing at the air and turning her head quickly, as if she had seen something. I followed her gaze the first few times, but I didn’t see anything where she looked. It didn’t seem important then. A bit unsettling, maybe, but nothing more.

The rest of my walk passed without so much as a squirrel to disturb my peace. By the time I got home I had forgotten all about what I saw, and was ready to get a good night’s sleep. Nothing interesting happened until a few days later. I went out again on the same route, determined to take advantage of the perfect weather while it lasted. I walked for a little while, and was just about ready to turn around when I saw her again. She was acting the same as before, but this time when she heard me approaching behind her she turned around quickly and stared right at me. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was wearing black running shorts and a white tank top. She paused for a moment, then started slowly walking toward me, eyeing me hungrily. As she approached, I saw her top and face were covered in blood. The pale light of the full moon made it glisten in a way that could almost be described as beautiful if it weren’t so terrifying. In my confusion and fear, I started backing away quickly without checking where I was going. I bumped up against a tree and almost tripped over its roots, and when I caught myself, I saw that she was running towards me. I picked myself up and started to run, scared half out of my wits. I didn’t even bother to follow the path. I just ran as fast as I could, deeper and deeper into the forest.

As I ran, I became increasingly aware of a second pair of footsteps slamming down behind me. They sounded more graceful than mine, without the accompanying sounds of twigs and branches snapping. And they were getting closer.

Terrified, I glanced behind myself to see my pursuer. She wasn’t pausing or looking around; her gaze was fixed on me. I made the mistake of looking back, and as our eyes locked, I tripped on a root poking out of the ground. I tumbled to the ground and silently cursed at myself for not paying more attention. I tried desperately to scramble to my feet, but it was too late.

I felt her slam into my back as she pounced. She gripped my shoulder, and with the strength of a starving, desperate animal, dug her fingers in and threw me onto my back. She grabbed my neck, her hands rough and calloused, scraping against my tender skin as she pulled me to my feet and slammed my back against the tree I had tripped over. I tried to struggle, but she was too strong. My weak arms and legs were no match for her rippling muscles. She threw all her weight on me and used her free hand to pin my arm to my side, the bark of the tree scraping and ripping at my skin. It hurt, but there was nothing I could do to resist her strength as I tried to pull her hand away from my neck with my free arm. Realizing my efforts were futile, I let my body go limp. She looked at me, growling under her breath as she seemed to drink up my fear with her stare. I tried to look away, but something about her eyes drew me in, locking my gaze with hers. She kept me there for a moment, breathing in and enjoying what I can only assume was my scent, laced with terror and sweat. That’s when I remembered her name. Daisy. She had introduced herself as “Daisy.” I didn’t have time to do anything with that information as Daisy began to lean in closer to my face. She opened her mouth slightly to take harsh, ragged breaths, and I could see her canines were longer than they should be. She noticed me looking and leaned in more until I could feel her burning hot breaths on my face. The moisture from her breathing coated my nose and cheeks in a thin layer of water, and whenever she took another breath, the musky scent of blood and saliva overtook me. I felt like my mind was slipping away then as I could do nothing but breathe in her scent and stand there helplessly. The tree bark dug into my back and ripped at my shirt. Her sharp fingernails pushed into my neck, my warm blood slowly oozing out drop by drop onto her hands. She was drooling heavily, her saliva dripping from her slavering jaw onto my face and breasts, covering them in a thick slime that smelled as musky as her breath. She never broke eye contact with me, and by the way her mouth gaped open and by the hunger in her eyes, I could’ve sworn at that moment that she wanted to eat me. She probably did.

What Daisy did next seemed to surprise her as much as it did me. She leaned in even closer to my face, and as I closed my eyes in preparation for a bite to the neck that would surely end my life, she kissed me. It was a deep, passionate kiss, with all the intensity that had before been intent on having me as her next meal. She wanted me, and nothing I could do could stop her from having what she wanted. As she pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between her lips and mine, I realized that I was enjoying it. I didn’t want to do anything about it. I was hers.

She didn’t waste any time before beginning to feel up my body. She kept her hand on my neck, but let my arm go as she used her other hand to grope and grab at my hips, waist, and breasts. She was far from gentle, her claws ripping through my clothing with ease. In some places she grabbed me so rough that I began to bleed. My blood stained my clothes, and the pain reminded me of just how powerful she was compared to me. She kissed me again, deeper this time, her tongue easily slipping into my mouth without any resistance from me. With our lips locked, our breaths ragged, and our bodies bloodied from my wounds, she tore off my shirt and pulled away from my mouth. Her face trailed down to my neck, and she removed her hand causing me to gasp violently for the air I had been struggling to breathe. As she pulled it away, the places I was bleeding were exposed to the autumn breeze. I could feel it tickling my wounds until I was interrupted by Daisy’s tongue on my neck. It felt thicker, stronger, and rougher than should be natural for a human, and as it glided over my wounds I couldn’t help but shudder with the tickly sensation of her vigorously lapping up my blood. When she had licked my wounds clean, not hiding how she was savoring the taste of the blood that was now fresh on her face, she moved her head down to my breasts.

Daisy licked all over my chest, cleaning the blood from the wounds I knew she had no regrets about inflicting upon me. After I was cleaned to her liking, she started to suck on my right nipple. My back arched as she took it into her mouth, her sharp teeth pressing up against my breast. I tried to suppress a moan, but couldn’t hold back and I nearly screamed in pleasure. She didn’t stop and kept me whining and whimpering, switching between each breast every few seconds. Just when I thought I couldn’t take it anymore, she pulled away, leaving me a shaking mess with my knees nearly giving out from under me. Seeing me close to falling over, she grabbed my waist and pulled me toward her muscular body, kissing me heavily and pressing me back up against the tree. I felt the bark tear at my exposed skin, but it was the least of my worries as she shifted her weight into the kiss. Letting my muscles rest for a moment, I took a deep breath in and was hit with the intoxicating smell of her musk. My body went limp as her scent washed over me, and as my legs started to give out, Daisy lowered my frail body to the ground with my upper back and head propped up against the base of the tree.

Daisy shifted so she was kneeling on the ground in front of me. She traced her fingers down my stomach to my hips and grabbed at me, feeling my curves and toying with my helpless body. Her claws scraped against me, making me bite my lip in needy pleasure. Seeing me so desperate, Daisy smirked. She began to gently rub at my crotch just enough so I could feel it. She slipped her fingers between my waistband and my panties, and slowly and intentionally pulled my shorts off. I was soaked. I looked up at her feebly, begging her with my eyes to keep touching me. In response, she brought her face down between my legs, and began to lick at my pussy through the drenched cotton of my panties. I whimpered and bit my lip so hard that it began to bleed. I grabbed at her hair, trying to pull her further in, but she was far too strong for me. I wanted more, but I was completely helpless. She continued like this for a few minutes, keeping me needy and desperate for pleasure. I moaned louder and louder in frustration, my hips thrusting into the air in vain. Eventually, she pulled her face away a few inches. I stopped squirming, confused. The tension was broken when she brought her face back in and in one violent motion, ripped my panties clean off. They were dripping wet, and before I could yelp in my surprise, she stuffed them in my mouth and covered it with her hand. I moaned in protest, but when she glared at me with all her previous ferocity, I squeaked and nodded. Satisfied with my response, she removed her hand. She started to trace her head down my body again. She licked my face, then my neck, my breasts, and my midriff, slowly working down my shuddering body towards my aching pussy. She licked at the inside of my thighs and groped my hips, making my legs shake as my moans were muffled by my own soaked panties. Then, without warning, she began to eat me out. I couldn’t stop myself from screaming in pleasure, and it only made me feel hornier when I heard how my screams were muffled by my makeshift gag. I gripped her hair again and this time she let me pull her closer, not holding back with her powerful tongue. My eyes rolled back in my head and I clutched one of the roots of the tree to steady myself. She still didn’t slow down, and as she went down on me with an intensity I didn’t think was possible, I began to feel an orgasm well up within me. She felt it too, and kept going, pulling me closer to her by the hips. Just when I was ready to cum, she pulled away. I moaned. I wanted it so bad. I needed it. But instead of giving me release, she pulled my panties out of my mouth and kissed me hard on the lips. I moaned into her mouth in desperation, and she took it as an opportunity to slip her tongue inside my mouth. She made out with me as I helplessly screamed for a chance to cum, and by the time she pulled away, I had calmed down.

She had made me her bitch. I couldn’t do anything but accept what Daisy would do to me, and I was more than happy to accept what she did next. She removed her shorts and pulled my legs so I was lying fully on my back. I didn’t even get a chance to look at her cock before she shoved it into my throbbing pussy, but when she did, it felt like I'd been hit with a freight train. Not only was she huge, but the force behind it nearly wiped me out. After I had recovered from the shock of her putting it in, she began to thrust. It was unlike anything I was used to, and I moaned as she pounded into me relentlessly. I grabbed at her back and felt her muscles shift under her skin. She was so strong. Her shoulder blades shifted back and forth as she continued to penetrate my pussy, and I pulled her body closer to me. She took this as a request to speed up. As the power of her thrusts intensified, with her thick cock staying inside me for a moment after each one, I could feel the beginnings of an orgasm come back to me. She didn’t break her pace, but I could feel her body start to shake and I knew she was ready to cum too. She didn’t slow down, however, and my orgasm boiled over the top. My body convulsed and I screamed in pure ecstasy. Daisy grabbed my back as I did, then as she pushed her knot into me. It nearly broke me, and as it popped in, she came too. Her warm cum filled up my aching pussy, and as the white hot pleasure overtook me, I wrapped my legs around her waist. Our orgasms slowly receded, and she held me there for a little while, her cock still inside me, my body warm in her muscular arms.

After about half an hour like that with her knot stuck inside me, she softened up enough to pull out and gently set me down on the forest floor. She rolled over onto her back, and we lied next to each other for a time, covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. Cum leaked lazily out of my pussy, and I grabbed Daisy’s hand. Together we listened to the cicadas, crickets, and all the other lovely sounds of the forest at night. I eventually gathered the strength to move a bit and pulled myself close to her. I snuggled up into her arms, resting my head on her chest. She licked at my wounds to clean them up and used my torn shirt to wipe the grime off the rest of my body. We laid there together for hours. I didn’t even bother to put my shorts back on, the only intact piece of clothing I had left. I was completely exposed in the middle of the forest, but with her I felt warm and safe. We kissed a bit more and eventually I fell asleep with Daisy still holding me close, also asleep and snoring gently.

I woke up with the sun in my face. I was perplexed for a moment; where was my bed? Where was I? I took a moment to take in at my surroundings, and memories of the night before started flooding back to me. I remembered how it felt to be hunted. I remembered how it felt to almost be eaten. I remembered how it felt to be helpless to resist her. I remembered how I didn’t want to resist her. Daisy. That was her name. I wouldn’t forget it.

I pulled myself to my feet sluggishly. I looked around the forest. Where were my clothes? I searched all around the area, but they seemed to be gone. What I did find was a note. It was a phone number. I gleefully held it to my chest and looked around for my phone. Right, I left it at home. After a few quick stretches, I started to look for the path. It was easier than I expected with all the branches I had broken and the leaves I had shifted as I had ran. I found the path and walked home, naked, clutching the note from Daisy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Daisy smut and then I did this,, I don't even remember the last time I wrote fiction ::::P I guess I could write more if people wanted, but I don't have any plans to right now.
> 
> Criticism is welcome but please be kind!!! I am very self conscious about my writing ::::3


End file.
